Discovery of Reality
by LadySarahj
Summary: Alek finds out about Deryn and throws a fit. Will Deryn be able to fix it? Will Alek stop being a mindless moron! Please Read and Review! T because I am paranoid!


**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING. I WISH I DID!**

Alek 3rd person POV

Alek felt like his world had turned upside down and inside out. His best friend wasn't his best friend. He was someone else. Not a he at all. He was confused and it came out as rage.

"Alek! I'm sorry! I was going to tell you. Please stop!" Dylan, or whoever _she_ was, yelled after him as he stormed away. He couldn't handle it. Everything was going topsy turvy. His best and only friend wasn't who he thought. He felt completely betrayed.

As soon as he heard her words, he turned and marched back to her. "Why? Why should I stop? I don't even know you. You lied to me! I told you everything about me! Everything! And this is how you repay me? Stay away from me! I never want to see you again!" Alek yelled at her. He stormed off without a look in her direction.

Deryn 3rd person POV

Deryn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alek never wanted to see her again? He couldn't mean that, could he? They had become thick as thieves. One little secret had changed all of that in less than a minute. Well, maybe it wasn't a little secret. How could he be so stubborn? I didn't think he would take it _that _badly, Deryn thought.

How was she going to fix this? Deryn had stayed in the storage room, Can I fix this? She paced back and forth, trying to come up with a solution. She had been on the brink of tears when Alek was yelling at her. She would not let him see that, she would not show weakness in front of him. Especially not then, not when he already thought being a girl would make her weaker. She would not prove him right. He was wrong.

Deryn just about let all her tears fall while she was hiding. She let all her bottled emotions about Alek come out. She had every right to. Alek had broken her heart in such a small amount of time. She really liked Alek. Possibly even loved him. But none of that mattered after what he said. He never wanted to see her again. Deryn wiped her face and completely pulled herself together.

If Alek was going to be an idiot boy about the situation, then so be it. If he really thought they couldn't be friends just because of her gender, then he wasn't worth it. Time to move on.

General 3rd person POV

What have I done?, Alek thought as he hurried away from 'Dylan'. He didn't even know her real name. He didn't mean to say pretty much any of what he had actually said to her. He didn't mean to say he never wanted to see her again. Why had he said that? He didn't even know.

The next morning Alek went all over the _Leviathan_, looking for 'Dylan'. He wanted to apologize and try and find out her real name. He looked everywhere. Finally, he went topside onto the spine. He found her and Newkirk working on climbing the ratlines. They reached the top of the spine and righted themselves. Alek hurried over to them.

Deryn heard footsteps coming in her direction and turned to see, his annoying princeliness, Alek coming in her direction. Remembering his words from the previous night and turned away from him. She was not going to get involved with him. She simply pretended as if he was not there.

"May I speak with Dylan for a moment, ?" Alek asked. Newkirk looked back and forth between Alek and Middy Sharp nervously like he could feel the tension between the two, then awkwardly nodded and awkwardly walked away. Deryn looked straight ahead, taking no notice of Alek.

"Please look at me. Please." Alek begged her. She ignored him, infuriated that he do this. How could he? He screams at her one minute and then begs for her to look at him the next. Why was he so bipolar? Why did he have to be such a boy?

She turned and glared at him. "I distinctly remember you saying you never wanting to see me again. So, stay away." Deryn said, venom coating each word. Alek stared at her in disbelief. Deryn calmly walked away and continued her work.

This apology thing is going to be harder than I thought, Alek thought as he watched her walk away.

WELL, that's it for now! This my first Leviathan fanfic and when I read the triliogy, I was obsessed. I get very into books. I am an extreme nerd, I love books. I will update as soon as possible!


End file.
